militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Rajamahal
The Battle of Rajamahal was a military engagement fought in 1747 in Jaipur, India. The battle was fought between the forces of Sawai Maharaja Ishwari Singh and Maharana Jagat Singh, who wanted to make his nephew Madho Singh the Maharaja of Jaipur or secure a Jagir for him, he built an alliance with the Maratha's under Khanderao Holkar and the Hada clan of Bundi and Kota. The battle resulted in a decisive victory for Ishwari Singh's forces. History Background During the early 18th century, Maharaja Jai Singh II of Jaipur rose to power in India.Sir Jadunath Sarkar (1994). A History of Jaipur 1503–1938. Orient Longman. ISBN 81-250-0333-9. A member of the prominent Kachwaha caste, Jai transformed his domain into a powerful geopolitical force within the Mughal Empire. However, his death in 1743 resulted in a succession crisis to break out among the Kachawas. Jai's eldest son, Ishwari Singh, was named as the Maharaja of Jaipur per Kachwaha tradition; however, due to a treaty Jai had signed with his second wife's father-in-law, his youngest son Madho also had a claim to the throne. Despite having a claim to the throne of Jaipur, Madho Singh initially lacked the support to challenge Ishwari's rule. However, when his brother traveled to Delhi to make his introductions to Emperor Muhammad Shah, Madho revolted with the help of his uncle, Jagat Singh. The two began to gather forces around Jahajpur, where they remained for several weeks. However, during this time Ishwari had been altered to the rebellion and had returned to Jaipur city. He also paid Maratha soldiers so that they would support him if a battle broke out. Before a battle could take place, both sides agreed to reach a peaceful settlement. Under the terms of this agreement, Madho was given lands in Tonk and Toda to rule over on the condition that he not rebel against his brother. Representatives from both parties signed the peace accord on 19 December 1744, and so Jagat and Madho began to disband their army. However, Jagat Singh was unwilling (and possibly unable) to pay the Maratha mercenaries he had hired; the Maratha mercenaries attacked Madho Singh and burned their supplies. Madho and Jagat were forced to retreat to Udaipur. Seeing his brother's weakened position, Ishwari reneged on his earlier agreement and returned to Jaipur city, while Madho began to gather support among the Rajputs for a renewed attempt to overthrow his brother. Battle In March 1747, Jagat Singh and Madho Singh (with the help of Marathas under Khande Rao and the Hadas of Bundi and Kota) invaded Jaipur from the south and advanced to the city of Rajmahal. There they encountered an army under the command of Narayandas, a general of the Jaipur army. The Jaipur general negotiated with Madho and his commanders. But when he got to know about the reinforcements that were approaching from Udaipur, he immediately attacked the invading armies. Fighting began on 1 March and continued through to 2 March, Narayandas decisively defeated wave after wave of the invading armies, Khande Rao made an attempt to attack the Jaipur camp with a swift cavalry charge but was repelled by the Shekhawati guards. The battle finally ended at sunset. Under Narayandas' command, the Jaipur army routed the disorganized allied army. Ishwari Singh arrived on the battlefield on 3 March to oversee the aftermath of his forces' victory. Madho Singh and his supporters were once again forced to flee Jaipur. Ishwari Singh Invaded Mewar and forced the Maharana to pay tribute, the rao of Kota also paid tribute to Jaipur. Aftermath The Battle of Rajamahal was a major victory for Ishwari Singh, who was able to consolidate his position as Maharaj of Jaipur. However, Madho, his supporters, and regional rivals of Jaipur would return and launch a second invasion of Jaipur in 1748. References Category:Conflicts in 1747 Category:Battles involving the Indian kingdoms Category:History of Jaipur